ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Black Zero
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= or , as how he insists to be called, is a dark version of Ultraman Zero transformed into by of the Planet Invasion Union. He is one of Ultraman Beyond G'd's enemies. History Gaining a Riser somehow, and the Capsules of Ultraman Zero, Alien Gabida Xelesa of the Planet Invasion Union sought the power of Ultraman to defeat an Ultraman, namely Beyond G'd, the current protector of Earth. With the powers of Ultraman Zero, Ultimate Zero, Strong-Corona Zero, Luna-Miracle Zero, Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Zero Beyond, the Neo Zero Bracelet appeared. Using the device, Xelesa transformed into Ultraman Black Zero. Black Zero proved to be one of Beyond G'd's toughest foes, and the two clashed several times. Eventually, Black Zero was defeated once and for all using a combination of skills, luck, and new forms. Shibura then gained the Neo Zero Bracelet for himself. Transformation For his initial transformation, Xelesa had to scan the Zero Capsules with the Riser, which brings forth the . After that, he attaches the , changing the bracelet to . Xelesa presses the button on the Bracelet and transforms into Ultraman Black Zero. Forms is Black Zero's normal form, using the powers of Ultraman Zero. :;Techniques * : A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. * : A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. * : Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. * : Black Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop. * : A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. * : Black Zero can utilize mental abilities for offensive purposes. * : Black Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, which is more robust than most barriers. * : Black Zero's final finisher, it is similar to Zero Beyond's Bulky Chorus. - Luna-Miracle Black/"Noir Blu Biore"= "Noir Blu Biore" or is Black Zero's speed form, using the powers of Luna-Miracle Zero. :;Techniques * : Black Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together. * : Black Zero can cover himself in a blue aura and burst through enemies by rushing through them. * : A pulse of energy from Black Zero's hand, knocking the enemy back. - Strong-Corona Black/"Schwarz Rosso Rouge"= "Schwarz Rosso Rouge" or is Black Zero's strength form, using the powers of Strong-Corona Zero. :;Techniques * : Black Zero gathers fiery energy from his Neo Zero Bracelet into his right or left hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. * : Black Zero charges up energy to his fists and feet, before delivering a combination of fiery punches and kicks to opponent. This can also be done with his knees. * : Black Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate a miniature hurricane, which then traps the victim(s), allowing Zero to finish them off. }} Category:Derivatives Category:Evil Ultras Category:Evil Clone Cliche Category:Gren's things Category:Dark Noir Black Schwarz Category:ZERO